A Delicious Batch Of Whouffles
by Madman on a Bus
Summary: A series of Whouffle oneshots! Anything that I feel like writing or is requested! May include anything from AU's to Baby Fluff! We shall see! If you want anything in particular ask me!
1. The TARDIS is a matchmaker

_**The TARDIS is a matchmaker** _

_**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! THE BBC DOES!**_

Artie darted down to the front door, exited at the prospect of seeing one of his friends or his dad or a stranger or ANYONE he wasn't really that fussed to be honest.  
So he doorbell barely had time to ring before the exited child excitedly wrenched it open.  
"Hello Artie!" The mans legs exclaimed, he knew it was a man because of the shoes, those were man shoes.  
Artie was a very clever boy.  
So he turned his gaze face-word and his gaze passed the purple coat, looked beyond the waistcoat and just above the ridiculous (according to Clara) bowtie his gaze settled onto the GIANT (Again- according to Clara) chin of Clara's boyfriend - the Doctor.  
"Clara's boyfriend!" He exclaimed as the Doctor looked at him.  
"Errr" the Doctor stammered "Why are you... Green?"  
Artie looked down at his arms and legs. He was indeed, green.  
Uh oh.  
Clara was going to kill him. With a spoon. That would be very painful indeed.  
Because there was a trail of bright green footprints leading to the kitchen where he had been playing with the 'intergalactic science kit' that Clara and her boyfriend had got him when it was revealed that he was on the verge of failing in his science class.  
"Not to worry!" The Doctor reassured the child "its non lethal!"

And then he saw the mess.  
"Oh" he declared. Then surprisingly, a silly grin appeared on his face as he leaned down and whispered "Cant let Clara see this"  
Now, as previously mentioned Artie is a very clever boy.  
But even an idiot (Like Angie) would see the Doctors whole face lighting up at the mention of Clara and his mouth and eyes stretching so that they formed into a silly slightly drunk look.  
The the Doctor straightened up and got two mops from the handy cupboard next to the stairs.  
"Were going to have to be sneaky" he declared. And promptly dropped the mops.  
"Artie!" Clara yelled (the Doctor got that silly look on his face again) "are you ok?" The nanny bellowed  
"Yeah fine!" Artie replied whacking the Doctor with his mop and glaring at him.  
"Sorry" he hissed and then they got to work.  
Sneaky spy work.  
Which involved cleaning.  
Ya see! It wasn't just cleaning.  
It was sneaky spy work.  
Ok. Good.

It didn't take them long to finish, in fact the biggest problem was when Artie's still green shoes caused more mess.  
So the Doctor got rid of them with promises of rocket-propelled jet shoes from Jupiter. That had made Artie very happy.  
Although he was a bit annoyed when the Doctor had made him have a shower ("We don't want to annoy Clara!")  
But now that they were doing his homework it was fine. The Doctor made it almost fun!  
But when he had suggested going to see Leonardo Da Vinci the Doctor had hastily changed the subject.  
By tossing his history books out of the open window.  
His cries of outrage had alerted Clara who had rushed downstairs to see the Doctors bum as he dangled out of the window.  
After a fair amount of staring the Doctor had straightened up and turned to face her.  
Clara! He exclaimed and wrapped her up into his fierce hug which she happily returned.  
"Mmm Clara" the Doctor happily muttered into her forehead as he idly stroked as they slowly swayed from side to side still hugging.  
"Hem hem" Artie coughed and the two time travellers sprang apart in surprise.  
But when they both sat in the same chair Artie just sighed and returned to his homework.  
"Why are you here Doctor?" Clara asked immediately regretting her wording as all the joy and excitement left his face and the sorrow and hurt of a thousand years of pain replaced it.  
"Oh... Sorry Clara, ill go then..." He sadly muttered as he made to get up but was surprised when Clara yanked him back down beside her and then climbing up so she could sit in his lap.  
"No Doctor! not like that! I'm glad you're here! But you normally don't come on Sundays!" The Short woman reassured him, and to her immense relief the joy flooded his face again and... was that embarrassment?  
"Err well ya see... thetardiskickedmeout" he rushed out and suddenly became very interested in the examination of his hands.  
Which were stroking her thighs.  
Not that she minded.  
"The TARIDS kicked you out!?" She exclaimed and she muttered "What a grumpy cow" hoping the Doctor hadn't heard her.  
He hadn't and proceeded to explain "well she said something about 'being sick and tired' and that I 'need to sort it out' then she landed here and wont open the doors."  
Clara was surprised. Why would the Doctor be kicked out here!? At her home!?  
And what was it he needed to sort out...?  
Well it probably had something to do with her. Why else would the TARDIS land here...  
What if the TARDIS wanted him to stop traveling with her!?  
'No. He wouldn't do that' A voice which sounded suspiciously like Angie declared.  
But the voice was probably right, the Doctor was mad about her. He wouldn't leave her. Ever. He broke into the Shard to save her life.  
That was the first time that they met!

* * *

The Doctor too had considered the possibility of the TARDIS wanting him to leave Clara.  
But he wouldn't do it. She was too nice. And pretty. And funny. And pretty. And clever. And pretty . And cheeky. Oh and pretty too.  
If the TARDIS wouldn't open unless Clara left he would stop travelling. It would be hard of course. But he would see Clara everyday! Well he already did just jump from one trip straight to another but there were still the minutes when he didn't see her.  
So he continued stroking her thighs, dangerously close to her bum and Clara continued to think.

* * *

"Bye Clara, bye Clara's boyfriend!" Artie declared as he left to see some friends of his.  
Oh. That was it. 'Clara's boyfriend'. That must be it!  
When they had returned home from Hedgewick's world and Artie had referred to the Doctor as 'Clara's boyfriend.' The TARDIS had made a happy rumbling if electronics, almost like... Agreement?

...  
God damn time machine.

* * *

The Doctor was oblivious to Clara's realisation as he was stroking her hair, taking great delight as her brown lock flowed through his fingers. Her hair was delightful!  
He knew civilisations that would pay billions for one strand but for now he was content to play with it as Clara remained atop his lap.  
But he was rather surprised when his new favorite toy was rudely yanked from his grip as Clara turned to face him.  
"Clara!" the Doctor pouted grabbing out to try to grab her hair again.  
"Having fun chinboy?" Clara asked with a grin on her face as she was the Doctor reaching for her hair again.  
"Er... I... Shut up!" the Doctor spluttered still not releasing her hair as she giggled at his blushing face.  
Then Clara reached around and grabbed the Doctors hair yanking him into her and devouring his Time Lord lips.

* * *

The Doctor was understandably surprised at Clara's rather sudden kiss but not really upset or angry or anything. It was rather nice to be honest. Well no, that was a lie. It was AMAZING. Clara was small and when she pressed up against him her little form fitted against him perfectly as her lips moulded into his. She was rather delicious aswell, she tasted like strawberries and The Doctor had decided that his new favorite hobby was kissing Clara.  
It was rather fun.  
And when he moaned, Clara slipped her tongue into his mouth he happily responded, his tongue darting out to play with hers as she played with his hair in revenge for his earlier actions.  
But their new hobby was interrupted by The Doctors cry of "OW, OW OW!" as he leapt up and dumped Clara into a nearby chair as he jumped up onto his feet and tore his TARDIS key from his pocket throwing it down onto the floor and sucking his burning fingers as the TARDIS key reshaped itself before thier eyes.  
"I was right!" Clara smugly declared as she wrapped her arms around the Doctor and leaned in for another kiss  
"About what?" he asked obliging her request as he kissed her again.  
"Mmmm... TA..RDIS... wants us to... get together..." she mumbled between kisses.  
"Oh... ok!" The Doctor declared and they went back to their rather enjoyable kissing.

_**The End**_

**I may make this into a series of diffrent oneshots so watch out for updates!**  
**And if you enjoyed please leave a review!  
p.s: I started this on the Bus!  
**


	2. The one with the Baby

**_Weew! baby fic! let's go!_**

Clara gazed down with a smile on her face as she carefully cradled eleven month year old Ellie in her arms.  
When their baby was born The Doctor had wanted to name her 'Clara Junior' then when Clara said no he had suggested 'Doctor Junior' and then 'The Nurse' and finally he had wanted to call it 'The Baby'  
Clara said no.  
Then they had named their adorable little girl Ellie and she was almost identical to her mother when she was a baby with the same big brown eyes and the identical shade of brown in had tufts of hair.  
She had The Doctors chin though.  
And the winning combination of Clara's beauty and The Doctors childish lovableness meant that she was a very cute baby and due to this she could easily wrap people around her finger, the Doctor included. He would do anything she asked, much like how he was around Clara, but with less kissing. And less 'baby making' as Artie had put it.  
Due to little Ellie's inheritance of her Fathers chin the baby's mother (Clara) had already begun calling the poor little baby Chin Girl.  
Needless to say, the Doctor was not amused. Nor was the baby really, but she probably didn't understand the nickname.  
But the Doctor did love their baby.  
He adored spending time with her, telling her stories about all of his adventures and all of the worlds which they would go to ("oh and a world made of sweets! Even the people, it can get awkward at times really...") and he had insisted on buying her toys from all the different planets which he could find them on and only a few of the toys had ended up on fire! Which was quite frankly a miracle.  
However Clara was not amused. Ellie was though. She had giggled and clapped her little chubby hands as the Barbie from the 51st Century shopping centre exploded.  
However it wasn't as fun when her shoes exploded. While the Doctor was attempting to put them on.  
She wasn't hurt or anything but the Doctors bowtie had been rather badly singed (The Horror!) and as an unfortunate result of the explody wodeyness Clara banned the Doctor from buying space toys for their baby.  
21st century non explodabe things were fine thank you very much.  
But he had shrugged off the ban on buying various exiting toys and the Time Lord had instead taken great delight in making the TARDIS do various things for Ellie's entertainment.  
Like turning of the gravity. And making lights flash in various colours. It was a very amusing sight watching the Doctor float after the escaped baby as she giggled from the ceiling of the TARDIS and tossed various cookies at her father.  
Clara's daydreaming was interrupted when The Doctor dramatically burst into the room, his face and hands covered in blue paint. But when he saw Clara holding Ellie he stopped dead. He had seen the sight of Clara and their daughter many times before of course but whenever he was presented with the sight of his adorable baby girl and his beautiful Clara his hearts exploded, because it was clearly the most beautiful sight in the universe. Never mind far off galaxies and planets, he could happily stand there covered in paint watching his family until he died. Then the next him could do it as well.  
"Doctor" Clara whispered trying not to wake the sleeping Ellie "why are you blue?" She continued  
"I was painting Ellie's room" the Time Lord declared reaching out to take his baby girl into his arms.  
"Oh no no!" Clara hissed gesturing to his hands which were also covered in the blue paint.  
"Oh! Yes! Right ok!" The Doctor agreed going off to find a bathroom.  
The Doctor returned to see Clara attempting to feed the stubborn Ellie from a bottle.  
"Come on Ellie dinner! Ellie milk! Errrr din dins?" Clara tried to coax the baby into eating invitingly waving the milk bottle in the refusing baby's face.  
"No! Daddy!" The child stubbornly declared. For some reason Ellie much preferred that her father fed her and whenever he was around she would refuse to be fed by Clara much to the childs mothers disappointment.  
So with a grin the Doctor accepted his little girl and started feeding her some milk.  
"Yummy milk eh Ellie?" He asked the happily suckling baby.  
"Yummy!" She mumbled agreeably still occupied with drinking.  
Ellie's declaration that she wanted to be fed by her daddy made Clara recall the first time she had ever uttered a word. Clara and The Doctor had made it almost a competition attempting to make the baby say "Mummy" or "Daddy" respectively but they hadn't considered a third competitor. The TARDIS had sneakily manipulated the Baby using her Telepathic circuits and Ellie's first word had been... "Bowties" much to the Doctors enjoyment as he smugly straightened his bowtie. But Clara had her revenge when she threw all of the offending bowties into a supernova.  
No one messed with Clara Oswald. Ever. Not even the man she loved.  
Because she was the boss.

* * *

Clara was rudley brought back to the present as the Doctor, having finished feeding Ellie had stood up and now was cuddling her to his chest her tiny head in the crook of his neck as she happily gurgled.  
"I love you little baby" the Doctor happily told her and Clara came over to hug both of them.  
"Love you as well Oswald" he told her as he kissed her on the lips much to the disgust of the child.  
"Ewwww!"The baby disgustedly declared waving her arms about excitedly as the Doctor raised her in the air as he passed the excitable child over to her waiting mother.  
And as they went to tuck in the Baby into her crib they decided that nothing would make them happier. Well except maybe a brother for Ellie.  
But for now they had a wonderful family and they were very happy. Oh hang on a second, Ellie's milk bottle just exploded. Well they were _mostly_ happy...

**_The End_**

AN: Oh god the ending to this made me cringe. But I had no idea how to end it. They couldn't snog because they are already together but meh I'm not bothered. I'm not the one reading this. You are if you were wondering.  
If you enjoyed review!  
Oh and visit my Tumblr! It's where I do all my Fanfic stuff (mainly) and i make pictures as well, well sort of. Go see!

my user name is Madman-on-the-Bus (theres a link in my profile it keeps deleting it here)

And BTW If you have any prompts i will love to hear them!  
Preferably on Tumblr but here is fine as well!  
Until the next time mates!


	3. The one with the Puppy

**The one with the Puppy**

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! THAT'S THE BBC'S!**

Clara waited anxiously on the steps of the Maitland's house. This wasn't unusual because almost every Wednesday after the kids had been packed off to school Clara could be seen anxiously waiting for her time lord to whisk her away for some exiting adventures.  
But today something was different. Today she wasn't alone.  
Because in her lap there was a small puppy fast asleep!  
It was small and brown and it was curled up quite comfortably in the folds of Clara's skirt.  
Yes. Clara Oswald (The Boss to you) had bought a puppy.

The Doctor had dropped Clara off after their latest adventure- he hadn't expected those sontarans!- and was now on his way to the next Wednesday to pick her up again. Because did she really expect him to wait a whole week before seeing her again!?  
She might be able to spend a week away from him but he couldn't! Everything was boring with less Clara!  
How had he managed before he met her?  
But his internal debate was dramatically ended because the TARDIS had landed outside the Maitland's house. So exited to see his impossible girl, he leapt out of the doors exited to pick her up for more adventures.  
As the Doctor dashed down to the front door he was deciding on how to greet Clara properly. Maybe he would hug her? Or kiss her forehead? OR both! Yes that sounded good. Ok both it is!  
But as the Woman occupying his thoughts opened the door, his plans to greet Clara properly were rudely shattered by her holding a little ball of brown stuff in her arms.  
She looked so adorable holding it with her big eyes swapping from gazing lovingly at the brown thing, to gazing lovingly at him, it wa- WAIT! Clara. Gaze. Lovingly. Him!?  
No. No no no. Bad brain. Clara didn't love him they were friends, that's all.  
'Then why do you touch each other so much?' A rather rude voice in his head asked.  
'Errr... I um... Shut up!' He mentally declared to himself before returning his attention to Clara who was now putting the brown thing into a basket.  
So her arms now unoccupied he wrapped her into a hug and spun her around ignoring her squeals of "Doctor!" And when he finally put her back on her feet they both dissolved into childish giggles, their arms occupied as they were still hugging.  
"What was that about?" Clara asked as the Doctor planted a kiss on her forehead.  
"Just missed you!" He declared bopping her nose as she untangled herself from his embrace. Oddly Clara felt colder without the Doctors warm body next to hers.  
"Its only been a week, but I... missed you too though" she beamed up at him.  
"Yeah... A week..." He shifty replied before moving to examine the brown thing that was apparently snoozing peacefully.  
So as he cautiously approached the Doctor nervously extracted his sonic screwdriver ready to zap- whatever it was if it turned dangerous. It had seemed calm around Clara, but he could bring out the worst in some things- like mothers for example.  
So determined not to be slapped by the brown thing the Doctor hesitantly walked forth oblivious to Clara's smirk of amusement as she watched him.  
But in Clara's defence he did look rather ridiculous. He was scared of a puppy! Who's scared of puppies!?  
Except kittens. And anything smaller than them. And people who were scared of dogs.  
So Clara watched from the sidelines ready to step in if the Doctor was too much of an idiot.  
The Doctor reached the puppy relatively unharmed, he did feel a bit silly though, Clara had made him feel stupid with that stupid smirk of hers and he had found he had the strangest desire to kiss it off her face. That would show her!  
But he had somehow controlled himself and as a result he hadn't kissed her and was now poking the brown thing. And was that fur!?  
The brown thing opened its big eyes (Like Clara's!) and gazed at him. And after an awkward pause in which the Doctor felt like he was being judged, the dog- Yes he had realised it was a dog, he's not an idiot, despite Clara's claims to the contrary- the dog excitedly yipped and licked the palm of the Doctors hand.  
"Mmmmm doggy" the Doctor mumbled as he cuddled the dog into his chest  
"Fluffy doggy, adorable (though not as adorable as Clara) puppy" he continued lovingly stroking the dogs fur and scratching the top of her hair.  
"Doctor!" Clara exclaimed bringing back the happy time lord to reality where she was tapping her face an amused yet slightly exasperated look on her face.  
"Oh! Sorry Clara" the Doctor apologetically exclaimed handing her the puppy which he had been occupying all of his attention.  
"Why do you have a puppy Clara?" He asked.  
"Oh well I got it for Angie but she's allergic so I need someone who will take it so it doesn't end up in a disgusting smelly kennel" the short woman rapidly replied.  
"Oh well I'll take her!" The Doctor declared. Of course he would take the puppy. Because that would mean Clara would be happy. Then he would be happy. And the puppy would possibly be happy too. She got to go and live in the TARDIS where there were lots of things to chew and poo on and places to sleep.  
It was really a Win-Win-Win situation. Well except for the TARDIS but she would manage.  
"Whats her name then!?" The Doctor asked as the two time travellers packed up all of the Dogs things it would need like food for example.  
"I didn't really bother naming her" Clara replied embarrassed.  
"I'll do it" the Doctor exclaimed exited at the chance to name the puppy.  
He examined her all over and when he saw a little tuft of Ginger hair above her eyes he knew exactly what to call her.  
"Amelia" he declared, choking back a sob at the memory of his ponds.  
The newly named Amelia as if recognising the sadness at the memories of the long lost Ponds, reached out her head and nuzzled his hand comfortingly.  
"Amelia it is" Clara agreed and putting the Doctor into a hug as Amelia toddled of somewhere, probably to defile yet another sofa.  
"Clara" the Doctor began  
"Yes chinboy?" She asked with a smirk.  
"Shut up!" The Doctor cried outraged and when she smiled at him he attempted to ignore the feeling if his hearts exploding.  
"Right well... I wanted to say... If I take the puppy I need something in return!" He declared and when Clara stepped away slightly looking confused he rushed to reassure her  
"nothing bad! Nothing like money don't worry Clara!" He comfortingly patted her shoulder and she grinned at him again.  
"So what do you want then?" She questioned him  
"Ok, Clara just stay still ok? Oh! And don't slap me!" he hastily declared, not wanting her to slap him.  
"Ok then..." Clara agreed expecting the Doctor to sonic her or to inject her with some strange space chemical.  
But she didn't expect him to kiss her.

* * *

The Doctor descended onto Clara pressing his lips onto hers.  
It was nice and soft and Clara hadn't slapped him  
Which was a plus.  
He didn't like getting slapped. It made his face sting and made him look like an idiot.  
But Clara had started kissing him back .  
Which was nice.  
She had a minty taste in her mouth probably from her toothpaste and her tongue was very soft and warm.  
It was a very enjoyable kiss all things considered  
And when they broke apart and Clara grinned up at him he felt very proud of himself indeed.  
So he scooped up the puppy and wrapped an arm around Clara he continued to feel very proud of himself.  
He finally did it! He kissed Clara! Oh and he now had a puppy, which was a plus.

* * *

It was a week after the Doctor had kissed Clara and gotten the little puppy Amelia, and the Doctor and Clara had many kisses after the first one, all of them were very enjoyable of course and the little puppy had gotten into many mishaps. She had even chewed the TARDIS controls causing the console room to flood with water. And soap. Still it meant that the Doctor didn't have to battle to get little Amelia cleaned that time. Still over all the newest addition to the TARDIS family was a welcome one, the Doctor had taken great delight in cuddling the Dog when Clara wasn't available to hug him in her place.  
And he had enjoyed pressing various buttons on the bed which the TARDIS had built doing anything from making the puppy a robot suit ("like Iron Man!" Clara had exclaimed) to making the bed into a miniature helicopter.  
Yes the new puppy was a very welcome presence aboard the time machine.  
However when Amelia had wandered off and became queen of Pluto that hadn't been so much fun.  
But overall the puppy was fun.  
So was the kissing.  
The Doctor couldnt really decide which was better.

**_The End_**

**AN: Which do you prefer? Kissing or puppies?  
And That's another one done. I didn't like this one really. It felt a bit rushed.  
And it has just occurred to me that i have done one a day of these. Dont expect me to keep that up =P.  
Also on Tumblr I have asked for Prompts so if you have any I would love to hear them, preferably on Tumblr (Link on my profile page) but here's fine too! =)  
If you liked this please review! Because I have 600 views on this (thanks btw) but only 5 reviews!  
So please review! Even saying 'its good' or 'its bad' it really means a lot to me. So review please!**

Until the next time mates!  



	4. The one with the Insecurity

_**The one with the Insecurity**_

Thank you to whoufflearchive on Tumblr for the Prompt!

**I**** dont ****own Doctor Who! That's the BBC's!**

Clara was lying in her bed.  
The Doctor was there too- not in her bed, he was sitting on a chair and slowly feeding her small sips of soup and little bites of toast claiming she was too tired and weak to do it herself.  
But Clara thought he just felt guilty.  
After they had got out of the Doctors time stream he had carried her to the TARDIS and (after dropping off Vastra, Jenny and Strax in Victorian London) he had taken her straight home, declaring that she needed rest. And a bowtie pillow. He had been very adamant about the Bowtie pillow, for whatever reason. But Clara found that it was surprisingly, rather comfortable  
And he hadn't left her bedside since they got there.  
Well except for making her food.  
And helping her to the bathroom. And going to the shop to buy her sweets and magazines.  
Apart from those small little things for her he refused to leave her alone.  
And even on the rare occasions when he did leave for the toilet or to make her food or whatever, he usually put Artie on duty, guarding- err, looking after her.  
But he was being very sweet, and whenever she had a nightmare of one of her past lives he would be there with tea and a hug.  
She preferred the hug.  
But the tea was alright too.  
In fact he had taken to cuddling under the covers with her until she fell asleep. She hadn't asked him to, he had suggested it and then whenever she felt sleepy he removed his tweed jacket and climbed into her bed with her cuddling into her back.  
She wasn't exactly complaining.  
But she was worried. Because the Doctor only took her for the mystery, and that was now solved, would he leave her behind?  
The Doctor always took pretty young women as his companions, but he didn't think she was pretty, did he?  
She had caught him staring at her a few times, but he could have just been trying to work her out.  
Maybe he did think she was pretty.  
But whatever he thought about her looks, she really didn't want to be left behind. After everything they had done for each other surely he wouldn't just go. Would he?  
She decided to just ask him.  
"So... When are you going then?" Clara asked attempting to seem calm and not terrified as to what his answer could be.  
"Soon as your better Clara!" He joyfully exclaimed.  
Clara's mouth dropped open and she felt the tears as they welled up in her eyes.  
But oblivious to her devastation he continued "Theres so much I still want to show you!" And when her expression changed from sadness to confusion the Time Lord continued "oh and Artie and Angie too!" He excitedly declared "only if you want to come of course" he hastily added.  
Wait what?  
He just said he was leaving and now he wanted to take her on more adventures...  
"Doctor... Are you leaving me behind?" She whispered  
"What? No! Clara why would you think that!?" He replied outraged at the very idea of leaving Clara. Who would leave Clara!? She was wonderful! She was better than those anti- gravity biscuits he had helped to invent!  
But oblivious to his internal ramble about biscuits, Clara seemed to sag with relief and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.  
"Whats all this about Clara?" He asked into her hair as she cuddled into him trying to find a comfortable position- it wasnt a hard thing to do, the Doctor was a very comfy chair, all things considered.  
"Well... It's just you know how we met and how I'm the 'impossible girl'... I just thought you wouldn't want me anymore..." She nervously replied avoiding the Doctor's eyes.  
"Don't be silly Clara" he gently scolded her "you're my impossible girl, i wont leave you" he promised.  
"Well... There was something else..." Clara hesitantly told him almost fearful of telling him.  
"What is it?" The Doctor asked idly stroking her hair in one of his hands, her hand in his free hand as they cuddled.  
"Well... All of your past companions... Most of them... Have been pretty girls" she informed him.  
"No they haven't! What about... Rory! Or... Errr Mickey! Yeah Rory and Mickey!" He defended himself.  
"Ok... Sure Doctor... Anyway... Well I'm not pretty and because you solved the mystery, don't you want someone prettier?"  
The Doctor just stared at her for a minute, then he burst into laughter.  
Clara gaped at him for a minute before shoving him off her and sulkily rolling over so that she was facing the wall.  
"Clara..." The Doctor gently said, stroking her neck and trying to get her to face him.  
"Go way" she mumbled into her pillows. "You laughed at me" she continued.  
"Because you were being silly" he declared and he began gently rubbing her shoulders trying to coax her into looking at him.  
"Silly? Why was I silly?" She asked, and ignoring her desperate longing to ignore him and have a good sulk she turned so that she was looking up at him.  
"Your not pretty" he agreed, but before Clara could turn to sulk again or before her face could crumple in sadness he rushed on claiming  
"Clara Oswald you are beautiful."  
Clara blushed and thumped him on the shoulder for almost making her cry, before almost excitedly asking "Really!?"  
"Yup! You're the most beautiful woman in the universe!" He boldly declared once more wrapping her into his arms.  
"Thanks Doctor" she shyly mumbled, yawning into his shoulder as he pulled her close into his warm embrace.  
"Come on now, it's sleep time Clara" he gently commanded steering the two of them onto the bed and pulling up the covers so that they were comfortably covered and warm.  
"Thanks Doctor. Love you Doctor" Clara sleepily replied already half asleep.  
The Doctor stiffened underneath her (not like that! Down boy!) and considered what Clara had- possibly mistakenly, revealed to him.  
It didn't take long for him to come to the (rather obvious) conclusion that he loved her too. Well of course he did.  
"I love you too, my impossible girl" he muttered wanting to be quite just incase she was asleep. and so he kissed her hair before allowing himself to follow her example and drift off to sleep.

_**The End!**_

_**Make sure to review!**_


	5. The one with the Parent

**_The one with the parent_**

**I DONT** **OWN DOCTOR WHO! THAT'S THE BBC'S**

The Doctor sat on Clara's bed, pouting at her. Clara was at a makeup table thing, putting on various creams and lipsticks which the Doctor didn't really understand- or particularly care about, he didn't know why Clara had insisted on wearing makeup, she was beautiful without it!  
But the Doctor was pouting because Clara had decided that in celebration of them becoming a couple, the Doctor would have to meet her father.  
Naturally, the Doctor got no say in the decision. But needless to say, he was against it.  
Granted her father (hopefully) would be better than most mothers, they tended to slap him. Or maybe his tenth regeneration had a particularly slapable face. Who knows!?  
But anyway, for the past week he had been trying to convince Clara that it was a bad decision. To no avail. Even when he had threatened no kissing, she had just smiled at him.  
So he went with the no kissing idea.  
And to his credit, Clara claimed he lasted about one hour before storming into the library and snogging her senseless.  
But he was here, giving it one last shot to get out of going to dinner with the dreaded Mr Oswald.  
"Come on Clara" he begged causally stroking her arms as she straightened her hair.  
"Sorry Doctor" she replied offering him a sympathetic smile through the mirror.  
He started kissing the back of her neck, raising up her hair for better access "but there's so much stuff we could do" he slyly suggested, his hands slowly moving forward to gently cup her br-  
"No! Down boy!" Clara scolded whacking him with her hair brush.  
"Ughh!" The Doctor exasperatedly exclaimed toppling back into her pillows.  
"Now Doctor, we can play later, go get dressed!" She commanded, showing off her abilities as 'The Boss'.  
"Fine" the doctor sighed dramatically, and after giving her one last kiss he flounced from her bedroom.  
"Something Nice!" Clara hollered after him.

* * *

As The Doctor landed the TARDIS outside the Maitland's house, Clara took a moment to critically analyse the Doctors choice of 'nice' clothes. It didnt take her long to realise that nothing was different. Same tweed. Same Bowtie. Same waistcoat. Except his jacket was black. And so was his bowtie actually.  
"Doctor, I said ware something nice." She teased him.  
"Oy! This is nice! I look very nice, just look at this Bowtie!" He defended, straightening the afore mentioned Bowtie proudly.  
"You look nice" Clara reassured him.  
And so taking her hand in his the Doctor left the TARDIS, still not exactly

to see Clara's father.  
Arte opened the door and the sight of him made the Doctor giggle with childish glee. However Clara wasnt so amused.  
Because Artie was dressed up as the Doctor.  
Bowtie and all. He had the long tweed coat, and the trousers, and the boots.  
"DOCTOR!" Clara cried outraged,  
"Yes Clara?" The time lord innocently replied bending down to straighten Artie's bowtie. Ones bowtie should look presentable after all.  
"Why is Artie dressed up as you!?" She irately demanded.  
"Because he's cool!" Artie piped up  
"Ok... If you say so... But wheres the outfit from?" She questioned the pair of children.  
"TARDIS" they replied perfectly in sync.  
"Fine" Clara sighed and went off to say goodbye to Mr Maitland as he prepared to leave.  
"Come see what Angie and me made!" The exited child requested dragging the Doctor into the living room where the other child was occupied.  
"But, but, you made a sonic screwdriver!" He exclaimed as he saw Angie tinkering with the item in question.  
"Yeah!" Artie exclaimed pressing a button and delightedly watching it glow green.  
"How!?" He asked taking it off him to compare with his one.  
"It was mostly Angie, I was her assistant" Artie informed him.  
"It was easy" the normally grumpy girl boasted.  
Hey! This is amazing" he told her proud of her incredible invention.  
And he leaned in an "I have to get the TARDIS to make mine" he whispered conspiratorially, as if the two were sharing a big secret.  
"Really?" Angie asked a amused grin spreading across her face.  
"Its not funny!" He defended, inwardly cheering at his success making the grumpy girl smile.  
"It is" she bluntly declared before showing Artie how to make the 'sonic' screwdriver slide up.  
"Doctor come help please!" Clara bellowed from the kitchen.  
So leaving the two contented children he got to his feet and went to help Clara.

* * *

It didnt take long for them to prepare the food Clara had decided on, chicken apparently and lots of green things. The Doctor didn't like green things. They were yucky and green! But she had cooked potatoes!  
He did like potatoes, but his suggestion of chips was, sadly, shot down.  
On the upside though, because they had prepared the food quickly they had proceeded to start snogging until Clara's dad arrived. Which was nice. But unfortunately it did make a mess  
of Clara's hair and lipstick, so she dashed to her bedroom to clean it up, leaving the Doctor alone watching the (boring) telly.  
Of course, that was when the doorbell rang.  
The Doctor buried his head in his hands before getting to his feet and reluctantly sulking to the door.  
He opened it to reveal... Artie?  
"Why are you back?" He asked the child, who had darted into the living room "forgot my screwdriver" was his explanation as he darted out to his car where Angie and their father were waiting impatiently.  
"Ok! Bye!" He yelled at the departing car. Maybe he could get Artie to paint it blue? Hmmm...  
Then there was another nock on the door.  
"What did you forget this ti-..." He trailed off as he had just opened the door to reveal Dave Oswald. Clara's father.  
"Hello..." He offered weakly as Mr Oswald entered the house.  
"You must be the Doctor" he declared sticking a hand out for the Doctor to shake.  
But the Doctor, being himself naturally ignored the offered hand and gripping Dave's shoulders kissed the air on either side of the confused mans face.  
"Wha?" He asked bemused, but the Doctor was saved from further making and idiot of himself by the arrival of Clara.  
"Dad!" She happily exclaimed pulling him into a hug.  
"Hey Clara" the older Oswald replied.  
"Lets eat!" Clara declared and yanked the Doctor and her father over to the dining room where her carefully crafted meal was waiting got them.  
Dinner was a mostly quiet and incredibly awkward affair, the Doctor kept trying to play footsie with her, and her father kept glaring at the Doctor through mouthfuls of chicken and potatoes.  
But when her Father dragged the Doctor off for a 'little chat' as he had put it, Clara decided it was time for some good old fashioned spying.

* * *

The Doctor couldn't understand why he felt nervous, he had fought Daleks, Cybermen, he had even killed the Time Lords for goodness sake! So why in the universe was he scared about talking to Clara's father!?  
Dave whipped round and pointing a finger at him accusingly demanded "do you work for the government!?"  
".. Erm.. I mean... What!?" The Doctor demanded.  
"Do. You. Work. For. The. Government?" Dave harshly demanded.  
"No, no I don't" the Doctor replied honestly scratching his head in confusion.  
"Oh! Ok then! Wait a second! Just what are your intentions with my daughter?" Dave questioned him.  
"Well Clara's lovely, and I want to take her places and buy her presents and kiss her!" The Doctor declared.  
"Sp your not going to hurt her? Or kidnap her? Or make her cry?" Dave rapidly asked.  
"Of course not!" The Doctor declared outraged,and after a moment of thought he continued declaring " I Love Clara".  
The door suddenly swung open and both men turned to the source of the noise. It was Clara.  
She was dashing rather determinedly towards the Doctor. And when she reached him she didn't stop but continued into his arms and attached her lips onto his.  
"I love you too" she mumbled into his mouth not breaking apart.  
Dave just smiled and shut the door on his way out of the room.

**The End**


	6. The one with the Car

_**The one with the car**_  
**An AU one! Yay for me! And you!**

The Doctor and Clara were sat in the Clara's car,driving along the A... something or other. They were sitting in a very nice Aston Martin It was posh. It was formal. It was sophisticated. It was... Pink?  
Yes... the car was pink. When Clara had been gifted the no doubt staggeringly expensive car, she had felt too much like she was a posh stuffy and oh so dull businessman. No wait woman! Yes she had felt like a boring businesswoman. So in a fit of childish glee, her and the Doctor had gotten hold of that special car paint, courtesy of the Doctor's friend Mickey, and had spent a memorable saturday painting, snogging, washing the Car, snogging while wet, re coating the car in paint, snogging while covered in pink paint, and then properly breaking in the back seat of the car. That had been fun. It was hell to clean afterwords though.  
But despite the drastic measures taken to make sure that the Car wouldn't make her look grown up and boring, neither her nor the Doctor had any desire to use the expensive automobile, after all her office was only 15 minutes away and the Doctor wrote children's books so he worked from their home, meaning that the (now pink) car sat lonely in the Garage, only coming out for the occasional date ("adventure!" The Doctor fiercely defended) but otherwise remaining undisturbed.

* * *

But they were now sitting in the dreaded pink menace of... London, and they would be for a while. They were going on holiday!  
The Doctor had spontaneously declared he wanted to take her somewhere warm and where they could snog all day long ("down boy!"). So they had chosen Spain.  
Perhaps not the most original holiday destination, but whatever.  
However they couldn't get a flight in England on such short notice so they were going up to Scotland to get one there.  
unfortunately this meant the journey required much more driving than previously planned, which was none at all.  
Trying not to be disheartened by the long journey made longer by the driving (or the fact that they had to wake up at TWO in the morning!) the couple had enthusiastically shoved their luggage into a couple of suitcases (strangely no matter how much stuff Clara put in hers, it never seemed to run out of space) and they had climbed into the car  
So the Doctor, bored out of his mind, had tried to get Clara to stop for s snog.  
But Clara was determined that she would not pull over so that she could snog the Doctor, and no amount of his stroking and kissing of her arms and shoulders would convince her otherwise.  
"Pleaseeee?" He winged  
"No! We'll miss our flight" she stubbornly declared eyes firmly on the road so that there was less of a chance of her resistance of his advances crumbling and so she wouldn't jump him.  
"Fine!" The Doctor grumpily grumbled rolling in his seat to sulk facing away from her.  
Clara just kept driving, ignoring the Doctor as he sulked.  
"Hmugh" the Doctor loudly exclaimed shuddering in his seat and kicking the floor of the car.  
"Doctor, stop it" Clara gently scolded reaching over and lightly stroking his hair.  
"Mmmm Clara" the Doctor mumbled nuzzling his head into her hand.  
"hah hah, Doctor your just like a cat!" Clara joyfully exclaimed stroking his head.  
"It's why you love me" he murmured his face pressed into the window.  
"Yeah probably" she agreed, ruffling his hair before replacing her hand on the steering wheel as she had to focus on the difficult task of... driving in a straight line.  
"Can we stop?" the Doctor asked.  
"How many times Doctor!? We are not stopping for a snog!" she informed him, but the hair stroking activities of just a moment before took any venom out of her words.  
"No Clara, we need Petrol." the Doctor reminded her pointing at the dangerously low fuel gauge, teetering on the edge of the alarming Empty symbol.  
"Oh.. yeah" Clara replied feeling her face heat up in embarrassment. What was she thinking? The Doctor wasnt always thinking about Sno-"  
"Oh! And we can snog!" He excitedly declared interrupting her thoughts as his face lit up in excitement.

* * *

How the hell were these things supposed to work? Clara wondered, idly rotating the fuel filler thing, she didnt know its name, she didn't need to. She knew that it filled her car with petrol and that was enough. A bit of knowledge on how to use it would probably be nice, but you couldn't have everything, sacrifices had to be made.  
She was considering texting the Doctor, who was now browsing through the little shop, honestly though! Why did it have to be so confusing!?  
She was seriously considering calling her boyfriend, when a man came over. He was tall, not as tall as the Doctor, but taller than her, well that wasnt exactly hard... anyway, he had blond hair and eyes... wait why did eyes matter?  
She didn't care about eye colour! Well the Doctors were quite nice to stare into but...  
"need some help?" Mr Blond man asked.  
"Errr... ok then" she agreed, tired of trying to work out the stupid thing.  
He took the fuel pump and with an ease that almost embarrassed Clara he started putting the elusive petrol into her car.  
As they waited for the car to fill up he began asking her questions. Nothing serious just small talk, "whats your job?, Where ya headed?" that sort of thing. And Clara found herself easily chatting back. It was a perfectly innocent conversation right. She was so caught up in the conversation with her new friend, that she didn't notice that he had gradually crept closer to her so that she was basically pressed up against the fuel pumps and he was almost pressed into her. However she did realise what was happening when the Doctor snapped out "Clara!" harshly grabbing her attention.  
"Oh! Doctor!" she cried apologetically leaping away from the blond man- who had revealed his name was "Jeff". But he had just turned on his heel and entered the driver's seat of the car, ignoring her.  
"Sorry Jeff" she apologised to the quite confused man, before dashing around him to go and try to cheer her hurt and possibly angry boyfriend up.

The Doctor was sitting with his face in his hands. He was very upset. But he was more angry with himself. Why would he think Clara would want to stay with him!? He was thin and had a stupid chin and wore a _bowtie_ for gods sake. That guy (the dick) was muscley and looked strong and didn't have a stupid chin.  
Of course Clara wouldn't want him, she could have anyone.  
She probably didn't even want to go on holiday with him anymore.  
Maybe he could drop her off at the airport. Then he would pack his things and mo-  
"Doctor?" Clara anxiously asked, trying to get her boyfriends attention.  
"Oh! Sorry!" he exclaimed straightening up and wiping his slightly red eyes.  
It wasnt his fault, she was almost having sex with the stupid man! She was pressed right into him and she didn't even care!  
So avoiding looking at her and trying not to cry, he started her car and drove out onto the road.  
"Are you ok?" Clara asked him putting a hand on his arm comfortingly.  
"Fine!" he spat out quickly. Too quickly.  
"Doctor don't lie to me, you know I love you, whats wrong?" she asked gently.  
"Do you?" he slipped out before he could stop himself.  
she looked at him, a shocked and slightly hurt look on her face.  
"You know I do" she insisted.  
"Then what were you doing with that guy!?" he yelled out, the car swerving dangerously as his shoulders shook with his sudden sad sobs.  
An expression of understanding suddenly bloomed ontoher face and she gently comanded "Doctor stop the car".  
He instantly complied with her request pulling over on the side of the road and he didn't protest when Clara moved over to sit in the Doctors lap.  
"Hey... I was just talking to him. It didn't mean anything... I'm sorry Doctor" she apologised cuddling into his tweed and the warmth of his body as he held her tighter then he had ever hugged her before.  
"My Clara" he mumbled pressing their lips together softly.  
"My chinboy" she replied with a slight smirk.  
"Shut up" he mumbled pressing his lips onto hers again, as if to reassure himself she was going to stay with him.  
They shared soft kisses for a while, and Clara was pretty sure that the Doctor groped her bum once or twice, not that she minded of course. But all too soon they had to stop.  
"Enough of that" she reprimanded softly, climbing off him and when he pouted she explained "We have a plane to catch"  
His expression turned into one of joy, which often happened when Clara was around and he restarted the car, determined to not let anything or anyone make him doubt his Clara.  
They had a holiday to enjoy after all.  
And as they drove out heading to the airport he couldnt help but look forward to the plane journey.  
They had quite a bit of snogging to catch up on.

**The End**

**AN: Review?**


	7. The one with the Sadness

_**Oh boy mummy! An AU one!**_

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO (duh) IT'S THE BBC'S!**

Clara and the Doctor were sat upon a bench, chatting about everything and nothing and relaxedly watching the boys- and some girls running about playing football. Well it started off as football, but it was now a massive orgy (not like that!) of sweaty people grappling, tripping and kicking in a rather ridiculous attempt. Oh and Rory just punched Craig in the face. It was quite ridiculous.  
The Doctor shivered at the thought of playing football.  
Luckily, because he was generally seen as 'that lanky geek with the stupid Bowtie' he didn't get too many offers (or any at all) to engage in the ridiculous sport.  
And there were groups of girls dotted around, well no, not groups, more like packs. They were sneakily plotting to get someone together with someone else and gossiping about sparkly vampires and shoes.  
Boring.  
But at least he had Clara. His best, and some would argue his only, friend.  
She had rather rudely barged into his life and his home when it was announced that they would be working together on a science project.  
When he had claimed that he would do it by himself and walked of in a dramatic swish of tweed, she had followed him home, and quite sternly told (more like yelled) "we will be doing this together!". That was when he decided he liked her.  
They didn't spend all of their time together, no no. Clara had many many friends and despite all of the girls attempts to make him talk to her friends, the Doctor stubbornly refused. So on occasion (actually it was quite often) Clara would leave her pack of gossiping bitc- err... Friends, and she would come find him.  
And she worked with him in class during partner work. Which was kinf of her.  
In fact the Doctor was considering asking Clara to be his girlfriend but there was a slight problem with that...  
"Ohh! Doctor look at him!" Clara delightedly squealed staring at yet another boy who had taken of his shirt to reveal a muscled chest.  
Yeah, Clara liked all the fit and popular boys, both of which he was not. Actually he was quite fit. He set the schools fastest time for the 100 meters and he often took part in various cross country events, winning various medals and trophies, all of which he threw into the darkness of the attic.  
In short the Doctor was a good runner. Well an amazing one, if you listened to Clara.  
Where was he... Oh yeah, Clara could have any boy she wanted, and she did, quite frequently and every time she ended up sobbing into his body as he cuddled her tightly to him, whispering soothing words and sweet nothings trying to make sure she knew that he was there for her and that her old boyfriends were dicks.  
Which they were. They made Clara cry.  
But his attention was taken from murdering Clara's ex boyfriends because Clara was asking him something.  
"Have you done the maths homework?" She asked him, already rooting through his bag for his book.  
"Clara you know I have" he replied moving off the bench to lay on the soft green grass.  
She joined him,sliding down next to him onto her belly for better success in copying his homework.  
He wasn't complaining, he got to catch glimpses of her bum. It was a very nice bum.  
But their peaceful quiet was rudely interrupted by the clicking of heels and the loud smacking of gum, followed by the annoying kissing of teeth.  
"Clara come on man!" Melody, one of Clara's friends who despised the Doctor, shouted.  
"What? Where are you going?" Clara replied confused.  
"Everyone's goin cinema Clara come on!" Melody impatiently waved behind her where a sizeable group of people were waiting for her.  
"But... The Doctor" she weakly protested pointing at him.  
"Oh just leave him! He's just a freak! You said so yourself!" Melody screeched  
"Wh... What?" The Doctor asked, his head whipping to the side to look at Clara.  
"Yeah! You said 'Who the hell calls themselves the Doctor!? Wot a wiredo! He's a freak and that's why he has no friends!" And as the Doctors face fell, Melody began cackling with evil laughter, but Clara just stayed silent, staring down at the grass.  
"Clara... Shes lying right? You didn't say that, did you?" The Doctor desperately pleaded, dreading her answer.  
"Doctor... I'm sorr-" Clara began but was cut of when the Doctor angrily yet silently snatched up his bag and stormed off accross the field in the direction of his home.  
Unfortunately to get home the Doctor had to pass the crowd of people awaiting Melody and Clara. Most of them, as if seeing how angry and hurt he looked, got out of his way. But there was always one person. One person who just didnt get it. And today it was Simeon.  
The Doctor walked up to him and stopped unable to pass as he was blocked by Simeon and his friends.  
"Move" the Doctor instructed, staring into the face of the older boy who, with his friends always seemed determined to make the Doctors life hell.  
"Heh heh heh. No" Simeon replied and him and his friends took a step towards him, an action probably meant to scare him.  
But he couldn't really focus on being scared or forming sentences or really anything, except going to the quiet darkness of his flat and maybe punching something.  
Oh wait! He had the perfect punching bag right here!  
So ignoring the idiotic boys ranting the Doctor pulled back his fist and slammed it into his jaw, knocking the older boy onto the ground.  
"I said move" the Doctor coldly reminded him, and before Simeon's shocked friends had time to react he had already slipped around the boy, who was now on the floor clutching his mouth in pain, and walked off.

* * *

Clara watched as the Doctor punched Simeon in the face. She was shocked. The Doctor was never violent. Ever. He occasionally got angry, but never physical. It was something he had always despised and to see him do it now... Oh god. It was her fault.  
Clara felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered all the times that the Doctor had made her laugh, made her happy. He had always been there for her whenever she needed a hug, whenever she was upset, just whenever she wanted him around.  
Which was quite often come to think about it.  
So she wiped the tears which were threatening to fall at the loss of her best friend and she decided to talk to him at school on Monday. Yes she would make it right between them.

* * *

The Doctor spent the entire weekend alone in the darkness of his tiny bedroom in his tiny flat, trying to ignore the stinging in his hand. It wasnt from the punch. No that didn't hurt much, but when he had arrived home he had started punching and attacking various bits and pieces of furniture inside his flat, trying to vent his anger, not at Clara, no she wasnt the first to make fun of him, but he was angry at himself.  
He let her in. He became friends with her.  
He spent time with her.  
HE fell in love with her. It was his fault.

So he had lashed out, screaming and attacking, managing to break a lamp, a little coffee table, his microwave and he had punched a hole into a door.

And that was why his hand hurt.  
He was also heart broken. Just if you missed that. Clara was one of the few people who he let into his life and he loved her. But that had turned out to be a bad idea. Because she didn't like him. But then why had she spent so much time with him?  
Oh well, didn't matter. He just sat in his room, idly staring at the floor, not eating, not sleeping, not drinking.  
He didn't care anymore. Clara had made the world bright and now that she was gone it was dark again.  
Maybe he would let himself starve.  
But that would make some people sad, like Amy and Rory.  
Fine, he wouldn't kill himself.

So the Doctor decided he would not die, he would ignore the feeling that someone (Clara) had ripped his guts out and set them on fire. But he would not go back to school on monday. He couldn't. Clara was going to be there.  
He would call in sick.  
Yes that would work.  
And so, not feeling better at all, and wishing he had never said a word to Clara in the first place, the Doctor shifted to a more comfortable position on the floor and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Clara bounded into the school, exited anxious and miserable all at the same time. She hadn't enjoyed her weekend much. She had sat around all day, thinking about why she had said those things about the Doctor and less importantly why she was ever friends with Melody.  
But it was ok now! She would talk to the Doctor and he would sweep her up into one of his tight cuddles hanging on for just a moment longer than what was deemed the necessary amount of time for a friendly hug.  
Not that either of them ever noticed. Or particularly cared.

Clara reached the tree where the Doctor always sat at waiting for her in the morning. He wasnt there. Clara frowned, disappointed.  
She spotted the Doctors friends Vastra and Jenny cuddling under a nearby tree.  
Maybe they knew where her missing friend was.  
"Hey you girls!" she called as she walked over to the cuddling couple.  
"Oh.. hey Clara" Vastra replied politely. Jenny just glared at her.  
"Do you know where the Doctor is?" she asked them"No, he isn't answering our calls and he didn't come to the door when we visited" Vastra replied colder than Clara had ever heard her.  
"Wh... What?" Clara asked "Why not?" she asked.  
Clara just received blank stares from the two of the Doctors best friends.  
"You should know why" Jenny spitefully replied.  
"Oh... oh right" she replied, and ignoring the two girls staring hateful eyes into her head and she walked off and, making sure nobody was watching, she sneakily snuck out of the school

Clara reached up and knocked on the door of the Doctors flat.  
Then when there was no answer she knocked again.  
And again.  
And again.  
And Again.  
Then she got annoyed that he was ignoring her, and dismissing the guilt squirming in her gut she used the spare key under the plant pot to open the flat door.  
"Doctor?" she called softly and started taking in the familiar sight of the flat.  
"Oh my stars" she gasped seeing the wreckage which once was the flat she had spent so much time in.  
"Doctor?!" she called again, opening the door to the bedroom where she assumed where he would be.  
"Cla.. Clara?" the Doctor coughed out, his throat sore with disuse and lack of water.  
"Oh Doctor" Clara muttered sympathetically moving over wanting to softly stroking his hair and mumble kind words to him.  
But she couldn't because he recoiled as if stung when she touched him.  
"No!" he barked out.  
"Doctor... I'm sorry" she pleaded to him again, but he just shook his head.  
"No Clara, you don't like me, you never liked me" he stubbornly decided rolling over so he wasnt facing her.  
Clara protested furiously trying to get the Doctor to listen to her.  
But he just met her pleas with a stony silence, remaining quiet and facing the wall of his bedroom.  
"DOCTOR! I SAID THAT STUFF BEFORE I MET YOU!" she angrily screamed at her stupid annoying friend who seemed so sad and so reluctant to listen to her.  
"Re... really?" he asked his face lighting up a little bit as he turned to face her.  
"Yeah, now I know you're a kind, funny, loving, handsome man" she told him stroking his face gently.  
"Oh Clara, my Clara, I'm so sorry I doubted you" he apologised as he pulled her against him, his lips slowly descending down to claim hers.  
But Clara stopped him with a finger on his lips.  
"Good idea Doctor, but take a shower first yeah? you reek!" she playfully declared gently smacking his shoulder.  
"heh heh, sorry Clara" he mumbled and shuffled of to his bathroom, followed by Clara.  
Oy! I was going to take a shower! he protested as she passed him into the bathroom  
"Yeah I know" Clara replied a cheeky grin on her face as she yanked him in to join her in the Doctors tiny bathroom.  
Because after all, it would save water if they showered together.

_**THE END!**_

**Leave a review?**


	8. The one with Truth or Dare

_**Truth or Dare?**_

**I don't own Doctor Who! It's the BBC's!**

**Oh and before we begin, this Prompt was sent to me by insane-whovian on Tumblr! Thank you! **

* * *

The Doctor was lounging on the Maitland's sofa, causally throwing odd sweets into his mouth. Or at Clara.  
She didn't appreciate it much. But it did make her smile a bit, or at least it would if she wasn't so determined to stay cross with him. So she was trying valiantly to not talk to him, ignoring his attempts at starting conversations about where they would go next, or at least when the TARDIS stopped sulking.  
Although it wasn't his fault that he had cracked the window!  
She had been the one being stubborn and grumpy.  
Although, maybe she had considered the giant TARIDS on Trenzalore, as just her being really, really, really fat.  
He hadn't considered it like that.  
Maybe he would do something nice for her, like polishing her controls or giving her a new coat of paint! Yes that sounded lovely!  
But that was a task for another day, but as for now, he had to make Clara talk to him. Because as lovely as the children were, he had wanted some time alone with Clara.  
But definitely not in the way which Angie had implied! No no not like that at all!

… Well _maybe_ a bit like that.  
Only a bit! A tiny bit! Microscopic! The Size of… um… Clara! Yes the size of Clara!  
Where was he…? Oh yes! Clara wasn't talking to him.  
"Please Clara!" He begged for what seemed like the hundredth time, actually beginning to feel sad that he had made her sad. He felt very guilty.  
He shouldn't be the person making Clara upset. It was his job to make her smile. To make her eyes shine with happiness. To make her hug him.  
Yes, especially that last one.  
"Clara I'm so sorry…" he desperately pleaded, moving onto his knees in front of her.  
"Please forgive me?" he begged her, taking hold of her hands and cupping her face.  
"I wasn't that upset chin boy" she grinned down at him, and he felt all the tension leave him as he picked her up and spun her around hugging her tightly to him.

"I'm sorry Clara!" he said again, "How can I make it up to you?"  
She seemed to consider his words as he ended their spinning hug "Really? Anything? Anything at all?" she asked as he put her back down onto the sofa and wrapped his arms around her cuddling close. A lot closer than was necessary for friends.  
Not that either of them minded.  
"Yup." The Doctor replied popping the P. "I made you sad, I have to make you happy again" he declared, ignoring her protests that he didn't in fact upset her.  
"Ok then… I want to play truth or dare!" the short woman declared.  
The Doctor blinked. Then again. Then again. Then he said "Are you sure you haven't been spending too much time playing with Angie and Artie?" He asked, but his silly grin suggested that he did in fact approve of her idea.  
"Shut up you! So are we playing?" she asked smacking him on the shoulder playfully.  
"You bet Clara! If that's what my lady requests, that's what she shall receive!" The Doctor playfully declared and he tried to ignore the fluttering in his hearts as she giggled.  
But in fairness, it was a quite frankly, angelic sound.  
He could listen to it all day. Or for a year. Or a decade. Or a millennium. Or until he died.  
Then he could do it all over again.  
"Ok then let's play!" the Doctor declared.

* * *

"Umm… Dare!" Clara decided confidently leaning back and putting her feet into the Doctors lap.  
The Doctor was rubbish at dares.  
He always had been.  
Although in his defence, what were normal dares for Humans?  
Now back Home on Galifrey, that was a different story!  
The Doctor had always been fond of making his friends cuddle the older grumpier Time Lords.  
But the Master had the odd tendency to make people throw things into the Time Vortex.  
There was normally explosions.  
And screaming.  
The Doctor stopped day-dreaming about his silly games on Galifrey and went back to the task at hand, namely thinking about what to make Clara do, quite a difficult task now he came to think about it.  
"Damn! Ok then… You can… err… you can go and…" And it was when he was staring down at Clara's feet, that was when a quite frankly marvellous idea came to the Doctor  
"Sit in my lap!" he decided trying not to let his excitement show on his face.  
Clara just grinned and plopped herself into her new- much more comfortable position, cuddling into the Doctors chest.  
"My turn!" she smugly stated, not bothering to move of his lap, who needed chairs anyway? The Doctor was far more comfortable.

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" Clara recited the now familiar phrase.  
"Err... Truth I guess." The Doctor decided, last time he had chosen Dare he had ended up going to the shops and buying Clara various bits and bobs like shoes and chocolate, but on the plus side, Clara had reassumed her position on his lap and the two had begun munching happily on some chocolate as they resumed their game.

"Who do you think is prettier? Me Or Jenny?" Clara carefully asked, trying to ignore the odd feeling of nervousness that seemed to have snuck onto her while she had climbed onto the Doctors lap and considered asking the question.  
She wouldn't normally ask him something like that, but he had kissed Jenny in Sweetville, but not her! Where the hell was her kiss!?  
Oh god, had she just thought that?  
Was she jealous of a married woman? A married, _Lesbian_ woman?  
God she was pathetic!  
"You!" the Doctor blurted out suddenly interrupting Clara's thoughts.  
"Really!?" she exclaimed shocked. She had never thought that the Doctor had liked her. Really thought she was just normal boring _human_ Clara.  
"That's another question" came the Doctor's cheeky response.  
"Damn cheeky bugger" Clara grumiply grumbled smacking his arm.  
However inwardly she was cheering.  
And doing a victory dance.  
And letting of fireworks.  
If you didn't get it, she was _bloody_ happy!  
But she didn't know why...  
Why? Why? Why was his opinion so important to her?  
Oh hang on a sec.  
It was his turn.

"Truth or Dare?" the Doctor asked.  
"Umm Truth" Clara decided, because why not?  
The Doctor grinned. Truth was far more fun!  
"Ok then! So you know when you went into my time stream...?" he tentatively began, not wanting to make Clara feel sad or awkward with his line of questioning.  
However, she seemed fine with the question and nodded enthusiastically munching on some chocolate as she cuddled up to him.  
"Well... which version of me did you find the most attractive?" he blurted out quickly and he could practically feel his face blushing.  
He was quite embarrassed that he actually asked that.  
And quite nervous as to the response he would get.  
What if she didn't say him?  
Well technically they were all him.  
But the current him.  
_Him Him_.  
Clara's face had burst into a grin.  
But it was_ funny_.  
"Well..." she pretended to consider his question for a moment to tease him.  
"I did really liked your Tenth body..." she informed him, and she was quite surprised to see him sort of deflate like someone had sucked all the air from his body.  
"Oh... really?" He asked, trying to seem casual, but knowing he must have failed. Abysmally.  
Oh don't be so stupid! Of course your my favorite!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around him.  
The Doctors face lit up in a massive grin, making him look like the over exited 9-year-old which he was inside.  
"Truth or dare?"Clara whispered into his ear, shifting her body so that their faces were almost touching.  
"Dare" the Doctor gasped out. He wasnt one to assume things like that but it seemed an awful lot like Clara wanted him to...  
"Kiss me" she breathed out her hot breath gently tickling his face.  
So he did.  
After all he had to play the game.  
It made Clara happy.  
Not that he didn't enjoy it himself.

**_The End!_**

* * *

**Hope you liked it!  
Review Please!**  
**And if you have any Prompts you want me to write, please send them to me, preferably on my Tumblr, but its fine to do it here aswell!**


	9. The one with the touching

Clara was concerned.  
Lately, well actually it was probably ever since Trenzalore, the Doctor had gradually become much more affectionate.  
No, wait, that was the wrong word, he had always been rather affectionate, no lately he had become far more intimate in his adorable adoration of her.  
He had taken to idly stroking her hair whenever he was bored. And when she went off to read in the TARDIS library (which actually turned out to be quite often, for all her faults- being a grumpy cow comes to mind, the TARDIS did have an excellent supply of books) he would more often than not abandon whichever component of his time machine he was tinkering with, get up, follow her to the library, patiently wait for her to choose her book, then when she climbed down from the ladder on which she had ascended in order to reach her elusive book, he would pick her up, bridal style, and plonk the two of them onto a conveniently placed sofa and idly tickle her neck or massage her shoulders as she read her book.  
It had a tendency to distract her from her book so she often had to kick him out, or stop reading.  
She tended to do the latter.  
Because the Doctors tall body tended to wrap around hers perfectly, her head tucked into the crook of his neck.  
And when she had complained of being cold, he had gladly volunteered to "keep her nice and warm". She hadn't known that he had suggested cuddling in bed with her!  
"Doctor what are you doing?" She asked  
"Well Clara, it's a well-known fact that being in bed with a nice comfy duvet" - at this he nudged the duvet in question which they were both huddled underneath - "will help to keep you warmer than if you were not in bed" and when she raised her eyebrow and nudged him, he rushed to continue "and if i'm here, you get to absorb my excess body heat, thus warming you considerably more so than if you were alone" he scientifically rambled what sounded an awful lot like an excuse.  
Well if he had the audacity to climb into her bed, she would need revenge!  
Yes, because she was angry!  
And the Doctor WAS NOT nice to cuddle. Not that nice anyway.  
It wasn't the best thing in the world.  
...Well not the universe.  
Ok maybe it was but... shut up!  
So Clara seductively slithered up against the Doctors body and inwardly grinned in triumph as she heard him suck in his breath.  
"... Oh, is that the only reason that you want to be in a bed with me Doctor?" Clara practically purred, pressing herself into his stomach, her breath sensuality stroking his ears.  
"Or is there another reason?" She continued mentally congratulating herself on being smart, silly and daring enough to do this, and feeling surprisingly happy that she, she the boring human who was just a bit too short and didn't have the prettiest face or the most sexy figure in the world, that she had managed to evoke such a surprising reaction from the thousand-year old alien.  
It was very flattering, even if the Doctor was too distracted to notice what was going through her mind.  
"Clara..." The Doctor mumbled, his cheeks somehow had bloomed into a rather adorable shade of pink as she had crawled her way up his body.  
"Hmm Doctor? Whats the matter?" She mumbled.  
"Oh! Um...! Nothing Clara!" He exclaimed, shoving Clara off him, down into the softness of the bed.  
"Got to go! Bye!" He cried out as he dramatically dashed from the room, leaving Clara lonely, cold and quite surprisingly, very upset.  
She wanted the Doctor, damn it!  
But he had left!  
Was she that ugly?  
She wasnt was she?  
She had thought that the Doctor thought she was pretty, if all the touching and stroking and caressing was any indication.  
But had she been wrong?

* * *

Clara got a bit upset in the following weeks, as the Doctor seemed to be a lot less close than ever before, seemingly keeping a conscious eye on how much space there was between them, and whenever she got to close making a (pathetic) excuse, and fleeing the room.  
Things like "oh no, my sonic need re-calibrating", or "I need the bathroom".  
In short, Clara was not a very happy time traveler.  
So she had started making a proper effort to get close to him, sneaking up on him when he was tinkering the TARDIS and wrapping her arms around his body, her head planted on his shoulders, her breath blowing softly into his ear as he worked.  
Or holding hands as they explored a new alien civilisation, cuddling up extremely close as he explained the way in which the giant penguins flew around the magnificent ice fields in space zoo.  
That was the name of the planet.  
It was actually called space zoo.  
Apparently Someone somewhere down the line got lazy and called it space zoo.  
But all her attempts seemed to work,  
and after about a fortnight of breaking down the stubborn time lords defences, she smashed through, and the affectionate doctor, her affectionate doctor returned in an exiting flurry of longer than necessary hugs, kisses on her forehead and hand holding.  
And it was better than ever.  
It was like he was a drug, and her an addict.  
Oh god.  
She had just compared the Doctor to a drug.  
What was wrong with her?  
But it was true she supposed, with him she was happy and exited, but during long periods without her doctor she became grumpy and moody.  
Wait one second!  
Her Doctor!?  
He was not her Doctor.  
Was he?  
God she was sick of this!  
She needed to know now!  
"Right then!" She grumbled, getting out of bed and grabbing the (rather large, well at least on her small body) shirt which she used as pyjamas, pulling it on, she headed out from her bedroom, determined to sort out the problem with the Doctor once and for all.  
It really was annoying her.

* * *

The Doctor was, as Clara had suspected, tinkering with the TARDIS when she arrived and as a result he was completely oblivious to her presence.  
That was until she jumped on him yelling "BOO!" in the process.  
The Doctor surprised and slightly scared, span around Clara still firmly planted on his back her arms around his neck fearfully exclaiming "Ahhh! Clara! You scared the life out of me!" As he dropped her back onto her feet.  
Then he stopped, his words catching in his throat, as he gazed down upon her in nothing but a shirt, one of his he noticed, and her always gorgeous hair, pulled back into a simple, yet beautiful pony tail.  
She was quite adorable.  
In fact the Doctor thought, he probably liked her more in just a shirt than when she had spent hours doing her makeup.  
She just looked so... at home.  
And that made him immensely happy.  
Not that he would ever tell her.  
That would be extremely embarrassing.  
And Clara would never let him hear the end of it.  
While he had been thinking about how pretty Clara was (which he did a lot anyway) he had failed to grasp the concept of time - ironic, him being a time lord and all- and he had been standing still, gazing into nothing.  
Then Clara had slapped him.  
Ow! Ow ow ow! CLARA! What was that for?" He demanded rubbing his cheek.  
"You were being weird." Clara offered by way of an explanation, slapping away his hand from his sore  
Cheek and rubbing it with hers, moving their faces closer together so that there was only mere centimetres between them.  
The Doctors hands reached up to cup Clara's small face in his hands, idly wondering why her little face seemed to fit perfectly in his hands as his fingers gently stroked the sides of her face, slowly reaching round to run his fingers through her delightful brown locks.  
"Does your face still hurt?" Clara huskily asked.  
"No, I feel much better now" the Doctor replied in a whisper, slowly lowering his face down towards hers.  
It came as no shock to either of them when their lips met in a short, but incredibly passionate kiss.  
As first kisses go it was pretty good.  
The Doctors lips brushed against Clara's gently and yet it still felt like the room had gone up a hundred million degrees in a matter of seconds.  
Impossible of course, the TARDIS had air conditioning, but the Doctors mind wasnt really too bothered about anything that didn't involve Clara's lips. Or Clara's hair. Or Clara's face. Or just Clara in general really.  
He liked Clara quite a bit.  
And kissing Clara had turned out to be quite an enjoyable experience as well.  
And as they parted, both grinning like fools, he realised that he would have to kiss Clara more often.  
After all, she seemed to enjoy it too.

**_The End_**

* * *

Leave a review?


End file.
